Two Days
by SekariKuroArashi
Summary: They only had two days, two days to try to understand, two days to try to figure it out. But was it all a dream? No. it truly did happen. HAPPY BDAY AMANDARGHHHHHH :D oneshot :3


**Two ****days**

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMANDARGHHHHHHH

A young girl with long black hair and large brown eyes was running down a hallway in her house, it was quite pointless actually, it was her birthday tomorrow. Right in the middle of the school exams, even though it was on a Sunday night. The brown-eyed girl was getting ready to sleep, brushing her teeth in a T-Shirt and shorts, checking on her laptop one last time, saving all her art and animations, and closing all the excess windows that were open. 'And so here comes my birthday.' She yawned sleepily with a content smile as sleep took over her.

The next morning, Amanda mumbled something distinctly along the lines of 'mmmph a few more minutes'. She failed to notice her new surroundings and proceeded with pressing her face to light blue carpet.

"What is thee…?" A young brunette boy trailed of confused, staring at the girl that was sleeping on the floor next to his bed.

The half asleep girl didn't here the question and curled her arms around her knees mumbling some non-comprehendible phrases. While she was lost in her 'sleeping world', the worried brunette kneeled beside her, still confused, and prodded her in the side causing her to curse in a slurred manner at whoever disturbed her sleep.

"I'm sorry, but thee has to wake up." The boy said near her ear with his head tilted to one side, trying to figure out a way to wake the girl up. The girl grunted and rolled over, and as you can probably guess, their lips met in the process. Right there was both of their first kiss, and since both of their mouths were open… (**You ****can ****probs ****guess ****what ****happened ****C;**)

"EHHHHH?" Amanda exclaimed as one of them finally got past the shock, enough to pull away, in truth, they both enjoyed it, but it's not like they would have the courage to by-pass awkwardness enough to say that.

"I-I-I'm Sorry," the boy stuttered blushing and looking down, somehow all of a sudden finding his shoes very interesting

"Heh, don't worry, I guess it was my fault for not waking up" Amanda replied blushing as well now

For a moment, the two sat in awkward silence, staring at the floor with wide innocent eyes. They were quite well suited for each other, wide innocent eyes and non-contaminated minds. They fidgeted nervously with their clothes, half sweat dropping at the awkward-ness of the silence.

"So… What is thy name?" the brunette boy asked trying to break the awkwardness, and also attempting to look at her without blushing.

"Amanda…. But Manda or Mandy for short." The girl smiled slightly, trying to look at the boy as well without blushing. They were very similar,a perfect match**.**

"My name is Basil, nice to meet you" Basil replied, with a soft smile, gracing his lips.

And so, everything fell into silence again. It wasn't one of the awkward kind, but more of the 'comfortable but not knowing if it is awkward for the other person' type of silence. As this new information of the boy's name sunk in, Mandy realised that this boy looked familiar… His name sound familiar as well. Then it clicked, this was Basil from KHR? She mentally face-palmed, but was confused about it at the same time. Why was someone from a STORY there? Her confusion grew even more as she realised there was a tube of blue pills sticking out of the boys shirt pocket. The girl thought they were props as her eyes averted his gaze and she was looking down again, hoping that while her eyes were focused on the pills, it didn't looks like she was looking at his…. Crotch area….. (**SORRY ****MANDY,****I ****JUST ****HAD ****TO**)

"Ah, I'm sorry, thou must be hungry" Basil exclaimed.

Without knowing what it meant, he took the black-haired girl's hand and led her through his house, half dragging half leading the poor girl to the kitchen and handing her a huge plateful of food. Staring at the food, Manda tried to calculate how many times that was her normal breakfast…. And failed.

"Uhm, I'm actually not that hungry…" Amanda said with a ghost of a smile forming on her lips.

"At least eat some of it..." Basil frowned, worried about the girls health all of a sudden.

"Mk..." the girl stared at the plate, and picked up a small piece of bread and forced the food down. "By the way, can I use the toilet?"

Insert cricket noises here-

"Yea, it's down the hall and the second door on the left" Basil replied, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Thanks…" was the soft whisper of a reply

Another awkward silence before the girl walked through the hall way to get ready.

Omake by Alex: Another day had past, and Amanda was back to her perving. Basil was getting ready fighting. Mandy was in luck today for Basil was at the point of taking off his shirt and going to the showers.

SORRY MANDY I JUST HAD TO IF=TS TOTALYHILARIOUS

^by Alex :D (a schoolmate who volunteered to help make Amanda's life worse by writing an omake) the brackets was joce

Amanda casually walked through the streets, absent-minded eyes not focusing on anything in particular, as if she had no care in the world. But of course she did, she was worrying about how she got there, where she was and why she understood so much Japanese all of a sudden. Of course she knew a BIT of Japanese from her lessons at school. She decided to go to the playground to have a bit of quiet time to herself, she sat there looking at the children laughing and playing on the swings. She suddenly noticed a brunette with familiar cerulean blue eyes walking towards her, that familiar warm smile gracing on his features. The boy sat down next to Amanda.

"Hi Amanda" Basil smiled

"O, hey" Amanda replies

The two start talking, about everything; life, likes, dislikes, and shares their stories of previous experiences. Before they know it, it was dark, around 6 pm. Amanda had realised that Basil was talking the same way as her now, not

"Heh, we should get going, its dark" Basil smiled, a glint in her eyes.

"I guess" Amanda replied, realising how long she had talked to her new friend.

Basil stood up, holding out his left hand in a kind fashion. Amanda smiled and took his hand, she didn't let go of his hand yet after she stood up, probably miscalculating the amount of force she needed to get up. She had been sitting for too long. As she pushed up, she stumbled on her own feet, causing her to fall onto Basil. For the second time that day, their lips met. Their eyes both widened, and Amanda immediately pulled away, blushing.

"Uhhhh, we should probably get going" Basil said, yet again finding his shoes interesting.

The pair walked home, still for some reason hand in hand. Occasionally the friends would steal glances at each other, Basil fought the blush down as much as he could. Even though Basil was still confused about where the mysterious girl came from, but he guessed that could wait.

As the brunette was thinking about where this girl came from, the black haired girl who was walking next to him was thinking about where she was. Asking herself if she really was in the KHR world. Basil's words broke her out of her thoughts.

"Tomorrow, I need to visit a friend. Do you want to come with?" the young boy asked

"Sure," Amanda replied and shrugged, trying to forget what happened before.

The pair eventually arrived at the small house where Basil resided, and another question popped into Amanda's head. WHY was she here?

The brunette boy and the black-haired girl walked through the corridor and got to Basil's room. Basil realised that there was only one room and frowned, he would let the girl sleep on his bed. As the girl got ready to sleep, Basil pulled out an air mattress from a store room. It's a wonder how much those things can hold.

"I guess this is where ill sleep" Basil said, releasing the mattress he was holding. It fell to the floor with a thunk, a large dust cloud rose as the mattress fell.

The small mattress looked out of place, lying next to a bed, even though it was not much smaller than the bed, it was shorter by a lot. He pulled out one of the many spare blankets from a drawer and threw it over the new addition to the room, sitting on it as he waited for the girl to finish in the bathroom. _Click._ The bathroom door unlocked, and Basil could practically feel the steam flow out of the bathroom. The door to his bedroom opened, and the black-haired girl stood in the doorway, still dressed in the same clothes she had worn the whole morning, including during the night. Oh right, the girl didn't have clothes.

Do you have any spare clothes I could borrow?" Amanda asked, her words getting softer and softer as her question progressed, and her cheeks were red, thinking it may have been better if she didn't ask.

'Uh, sure here," Basil replied the embarrassed girl, throwing her a large shirt and a pair of three quarter shorts.

"Thanks," was the mumbled reply as the girl left again to change into clean clothes.

It was the middle of the night, Basil ended up having to lift up Amanda onto the bigger bed. She had assumed that she was sleeping on the mattress and fallen asleep while Basil was having a shower. The blankets that Amanda slept on rustled as she rolled around. She was sleeping on the edge of the bed now, almost falling on the poor boy that lay next to her.

_Bang!_

The girl slipped of the edge of the bed and fell on the mattress next to her, and the person

"Oof" Basil huffed as the air in his lungs made its way out of his mouth.

"O crap, sorry" Amanda said biting her lip.

"Don't worry," Basil replied, with a kind smile and a blush.

The girl bit her lip half cursing at herself as she realised the position she was in, half straddling Basil. (**-****-cough-****seme**** –****cough-**) She crawled off the boy awkwardly and then realised she was on the bigger bed. Her confusion rose and she tilted her head to the right.

"Why are you sleeping on the mattress?" Amanda asked staring the boy, who looked down, as if he was shameful

"You're a guest," He simply stated, with a shy smile.

Amanda just blinked and slowly nodded, too sleepy to think, and climbed back onto the original bed, falling asleep instantly.

For some reason Amanda woke up early today, maybe it was the fact that she was sleeping in an unfamiliar bed, or maybe it was because of the many questions that was occupying her mind. She woke up almost too early, just as the sun rose, lighting the sky with orange and pink. She yawned again, thoughtlessly scribbling on the small notebook she always kept in her pocket, even when she was asleep. She didn't know what she was drawing, probably a random OC. Her eyes were still bleary from sleep, masking her art with a layer of thin mist. There was a content smile on her face, making her look peaceful and almost TOO innocent.

"What are you doing?" she heard a familiar voice ask from behind. She noticed that the boy was still speaking normal words, one side of her lips twitched higher into a smirk.

"Drawing" Was her soft reply, her hands still moving on their own around the piece of paper.

"Who's that?" The boy asked near her ear, making her face heat up as he looked over her shoulder.

The girl still wasn't sure about the identity of the person she drew, so she blushed.

"I'm not actually that sure," she answered, her hand stopping their movements, making the room completely silent.

There was a new silence that shrouded the room like mist; there was no sound except the chirping of birds from out side. There was also a very odd sounding bird form outside, which was actually singing in a human language…

"Midori tanabiku namimori no" Sang a sweet high voice

Amanda blinked a few times, was that Hibird? As she thought those thoughts, the voice instantly disappeared. She shrugged it of, passing it as just her imagination.

"Ah! We're gonna be late!" Basil exclaimed, standing up and pulling her with him through the door and down to the car, grabbing a plate of toast that just happened to materialise somehow, the same way as they magically appeared in animes and mangas.

And then they were in an unfamiliar car, those sleek black one that you see the mafia drive. Speaking of the mafia, Basil hadn't told Amanda about the fact he was in the mafia yet, even though she already knew from the animes and mangas of this world from her world. She didn't know he was debating on when to tell her about who he was. He turned to look at her, scratching his neck in an ashamed way.

"Manda…" Basil started, one of his eyes covered by his light brown hair, "I'm-"

The boy was cut of with a bump and a sudden swerve in the road. Whether it was the driver's intentions or just a coincidence was a mystery. The thing it, this swerve in the road caused Amanda to be thrown from her seat towards Basil, the seatbelt not reacting fast enough to catch her. For the third time, their lips accidentally touched, and thus forming their third kiss. The car swerved again, pulling the blushing and shocked pair apart with gravity and momentum.

u-uhm s-sorry" Amanda blushed looking down. There was something with finding your shoes interesting in the anime world. Everyone does it.

"D-don't worry," Basil replied, copying Amanda's actions, and looking down as well. (**See? ****There ****is ****something ****with ****looking ****down ****at ****your ****shoes ****in ****the ****anime ****and ****manga ****world.**)

Another awkward silence, (**cos ****awkward ****silences ****are ****awesome :****3**) as the two stared at their feet, biting their lip, and asking themselves whether they should try to strike up a conversation, risking the chance at making the atmosphere more awkward. They both decided against it, not wanting to risk it, calmly waiting for the car to arrive at Tsuna's house, looking as innocent as always.

(**Yush,****I ****made ****Basil ****live ****in ****Japan ****out ****of ****convenience**)

The car pulled to a stop, about half an hour later. Basil got out, with a smile on his face while Amanda, unsure if she was welcome or not, timidly opened the car door, with a shy look on her face.

"SAWADA-DONO!" Basil exclaimed smiling at his friend

"Hi basil!" Tsuna replied smiling, then looked at Amanda "Whose that?"

"Ah! This is Amanda!" Basil replied, red tinting his cheeks as he said her name.

"Hi…" Amanda greeted with a small, shy smile.

"Uhh... Hi" Tsuna replied awkwardly.

Reborn looked on with a smile on his face, already suspicious about the girl.

"So, is she your girlfriend?" The said arcobaleno asked with a smirk tilting his fedora hat to cover his eyes.

The two blushed like made, unsure of what to say, stammering incoherent words in protest. The child just continued to smirk. The girl didn't seem too freaked out by a talking baby; this made her even more suspicious. Where did this girl come from? Was his next question, planning an inconspicuous way to find out about her.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Reborn chuckled, looking eyes with dangerously glinting eyes.

"Wait… did a baby just talk?" Amanda feigned shock as she realised her mistake that would let Reborn catch on. Unfortunately, Reborn saw through her façade, knowing that she had scene him earlier and processed what his appearance. It could be that the girl just had late reactions, but she seemed quite sharp, judging from appearances.

"Don't change the subject Amanda." Reborn said darkly, looking at her in the eye.

'_Shit__' _Amanda thought, '_he__'__s__too__smart.__'_ She racked her brain for an excuse, anything that will by her some time. Nothing. She panicked, hoping that the kid wasn't on her trail to much.

"So what and how do you know." Reborn growled with a sadistic smile, turning of the safety of his gun, and pointing it at her.

The girl once again panicked, unsure of what to do, but she didn't show that on the outside.

"Then shoot," She spoke with cold eyes, staring right at him "Shoot, and you'll never know, arcobaleno."

"What a stupid girl." Reborn whispered before a loud bang of a gunshot resonated through the street.

"REBORNNNNNNN! TELL THE TRUTH WITH MY DYING WILL!" Amanda shouted, for some reason still fully clothed, even with the orange flame on her forehead.

Reborn smirked, but that eventually faded as the girl seemed to have an inward war with the dying will bullet. She only had five minutes to hold out, and that time was gradually decreasing as she fought of the new motivation. The power of another world was probably not very strong. The girl frowned, not knowing why she didn't want to tell the truth, probably because she didn't even know how she was there herself.

"I don't know how I am here, but I know everything about you" Were her words as the dying will bullet forced the truth from her. Then and interesting truth came to her, the dying will bullet was kinda like rape, making you do something you were unwilling to do. She snorted at that fact. Reborn frowned at what she had said. Not knowing how she got there but knowing everything about them? How was that possible?

"Seems interesting," Reborn mused, not sure whether to believe her or not.

The other people who had witnessed the scene seemed confused, staring at the girl in disbelief that she had the power to defy the dying will bullet on the first shot. As the flame faded, Amanda sighed in relief that she didn't have to fight the effects of the bullet anymore. She was tired, sweating and breathing heavily. She snorted at her previous thought, another similarity with rape. After she thought those thoughts, she mentally face palmed. Her friends were rubbing off on her.

"AH~ I SEE YOU HAVE GUESTS!" Nana cried as she spotted Basil and Amanda standing in front of her house.

"Hi Nana!" Basil exclaimed cheerfully, smiling again.

"Oh, Hi Basil!" The woman who was married to his master exclaimed with a cheery smile to match his.

Amanda sweat dropped; did everyone have to have matching happy smiles? She could swear that everyone was so happy around here. A smile spread across her own face, she could get used to this atmosphere.

"Oh, come on inside," The woman smiled, and opened the door as wide as it would go, hustling everyone inside.

Everyone followed Tsuna up the stairs, showing Basil and Amanda the room that they would be sharing

After a while of sitting around in her new residence with Basil, Amanda realised that she hadn't taken a shower in a long time. The got up stretching and stared at Basil who looked half asleep. The girl walked out, feeling grubby and went to Tsuna's room.

"Hey, can I take a shower?" She asked shyly

"Oh, Sure!" the boy replied, "It's the second door to the right if you turn left from the hallway.

"Thanks." Amanda smiled, "Uhmmm, could I possibly borrow a towel?" She asked frowning

"OH! Sure, there are spare ones in the cupboard in there" Tsuna replied, going back to doing his homework.

Amanda went to the bathroom, pulling of her clothes before turning on the water and hopping in. The water caressed her skin as it fell, somehow, she connected the falling water to Basil's soft touches, imagining his kisses peppering her body. Not knowing where she got such perverted thoughts, she suspected yet again that her friends were rubbing off on her. She yawned and stretched as she got out of the shower, opening the cupboard after she turned of the water. She heard the click of the door and it opened. Fortunately, she grabbed the towel just in time as the door opened and whoever had walked in on her actually walked in. Amanda stared at the door and the person who had just walked in. She could recognise the flicky brown hair, clear blue eyes that stared at her and clearly shocked expression anywhere, it was Basil.

"AH! SORRY!" He apologized trying his best to cover his eyes.

"D-don't worry" She stammers, reaching for her clothes.

As Basil backed out slowly, and retreaded back to the room.

It was dark outside already, the people who lived at Tsuna's house were eating dinner and chatting around a large table. Amanda chuckled to herself comparing the family she was with then with her family when they ate dinner. Such a large difference.

"How about you?" Tsuna asks,

"Hmm?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"Ahh never mind," and all signs of a conversation with the zoned out girl ended there.

The night continued with endless bickering, conversations, petty arguments and more conversations. Amanda was still musing to herself when Nana Sawada told all of them to go to bed. Amanda was absentmindedly walking back to the room she was staying in when she tripped over on the stairs, falling down immediately, again on Basil. She apologised, just like she did all the other times she tripped over him, but this time, she was more zoned out.

"Hey, are you okay?" Basil asked frowning.

"Yea sure," Amanda replied with a small smile on her.

"No your not," Basil stated, as Amanda wondered when Basil had become so sharp, and so worried.

A force pushed against her, and she realised she was just outside her room, and Basil was pushing against the wall. Their faces so close, making her heart speed up. Their lips met creating a passionate kiss that shocked Amanda. Was this really Basil? She didn't have much more time to think before she felt his tongue force her lips open, exploring her mouth and tangling with her tongue. His hands reached up, gripping her hands and pinning them above her head rendering them useless before he proceeded to use his right hand to hitch up the shirt she was wearing, using his left hand to keep her arm above her head. His right hand explored under her shirt, brushing past her waist, upwards while his lips were kissing her neck, feathered kisses made its way down her neck, her shoulders down her collarbone, a smirk on his lips.

"A-Ah! B-basil…. Wha…." Amanda tried to ask, surprised at his change in attitude.

She moaned, tilting her head back as his fingers danced across her back, upwards towards her bra strap, fiddling with it as they reached it, making her eyes wider. And then he stopped with a small chuckle, vibrating though her body, from just below her collarbone making her bite her lip. He gave her one more open mouthed kiss below her collar bone and pulled away, still chuckling.

"That must have brought you back," he smirked, still completely different from the Basil she thought he was. "Sorry, I was worried." He smiled afterwards

"Ahh…. Don't worry." she smiled secretly, she enjoyed it.

She went through the doorway and lay down on her bed, a whisper of a smile that haunted her face before she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she instantly realised that she wasn't in the same room that she fell asleep in. '_Was__it__all__a__dream?__' _She asked her self, rubbing her head confused, and trying to clear the fog that clouded her mind.

"OH! You finally woke up!" Her mother who was sitting beside her bed, and sent her a casual look. "And you woke up just before school."

Her mother sighed, thinking about her car that was being serviced while her daughter was asleep.

"You would have enough time to get to school in time. Can you catch the train?" Amanda's mother asked.

"Sure," Amanda replied with a confused smile, hopping out of her bed and stretched, going through her daily morning routine in the bathroom.

"I'll go now!" She shouted up, grabbing her pretty much empty bag and laptop.

She skipped through the partially empty streets, for some reason in a good mood as she picked a blue flower with an orangey centre. She continued walking to the train station with a content smile. There were familiar blue eyes in the crowd, and then she saw the brown hair. Her eyes widened at the familiarity of the boy, around 15 or 16. He looked just like basil with a cheery smile gracing his face. Without knowing what her body was doing, she made her way over to him.

"Hi…" She mumbled to him, making him spin around staring at her.

"Huh?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows, staring at Amanda. "You look very familiar."

Their voices were identical, this boy that she had bumped into and Basil's, the things they had in common confused her. This was Basil, from her world. She smiled at him.

"I've met you before," She stated, and added more in her mind 'In a completely different world, when you had a completely different life.'

"Oh, Amanda?"He asked, still frowning "that's that first name that came to mind"

"Yea…" She smiles kindly. "Oh, my train is here!"

"That's the same train as me!" The boy claimed with the cheery smile he had before.

The two boarded the train, the station was somewhat empty now, rush hour was over, and there was barely anyone there.

A few minutes later, they were at that station. Basil went out first turning around waiting for Amanda, seeing if she was getting of at the same stop, which she was, stepping over the gap and trying not to trip from standing still for too long. Unfortunately for her, she was unsuccessful in her attempts to not be clumsy after too long and fell onto Basil. They were perfectly fitted together, and their lips met. '_this__seems__like__a__very__familiar__situation__' _She thought to herself, thinking back to when she was in the KHR world, this happened so much that it was almost too familiar to be a shock, but it was still a shock for Basil, who was underneath her. She quickly pulled away blushing.

"Sorry, I'm clumsy when I'm still for a long time," She mumbled rubbing the back of her neck in shame.

"Don't worry; I'm sometimes like that too." Basil smiled knowingly.

"Ahh I have to go, I'll be late for school!" she exclaimed, eyes worried.

Before she left, she slipped a note in his pocket; it was her mobile number which she somehow wrote.

"I guess this is how my story goes." She whispered to herself with a smirk.

Stretching she walked off to school, with bright eyes and a smug smile, even if she was late, stunned but happy.

* * *

><p>so yushh... HAPPY BDAY :D kthxbye, and dont kill me plx :3<p> 


End file.
